I Saw Daphne Kissing Santa Clause
by Dangerpronek
Summary: It's Christmas Eve night, all through the Mystery Incoporated house was silent, until, Scooby finds Daphne kissing Santa Clause. FINISHED. COMPLETE. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short little fanfic I wanted to write. I'm already extra excited about Christmas time so expect stories from me! Hehehe.. (: I have one more chapter to add. :) R&R

"Kissing Santa."

It was Christmas Eve night, all through the house was the smell of Shaggy & Scooby's excellent baking goodies. Velma was hard at work in the lab creating one of a kind master piece presents. Daphne was in the living room, Shaggy had just finished his baking & washed up for the night. He spotted the red head member sitting alone in the living room by the lit Christmas tree shining with joy.

"Like try to cheer up Daph, Fred would be here if he could." Shaggy said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate & a freshly baked cookie. Daphne sighed, as she shifted herself back getting comfortable.

"I know, I just miss him so much Shaggy. He's been gone for over a year now.." She said, trying her best to fight the tears that were aching to peak from her ocean blue eyes. Fred had left to go on a special mystery misson team. It was dangerous so no one else was aloud to go along. Fred was sent by choice, not knowing how long it would take to solve the case. He was across the sea. The only way Fred could get in touch with his loved ones was through letters & lucky, but rare, phone calls.

"Like hang in there Daph, we can only hope he'll come home soon." Shaggy said giving her a gentle hug. Fred asked specially for Shaggy to look after Daphne & take care of her while he was gone. Since Fred had left Crystal Cove, Daphne had gotten very depressed, & cried many nights. Missing his gentle touch, sweet smiles & his strong safe arms wrapping around her. He'd left right after Christmas last year. He told the gang he'd most likely not be able to make it home for Christmas. It broke Daphne's heart. It was hard to see her friends, Shaggy & Velma in a relationship together. Scooby was almost like they're "baby", they went everywhere with him.

"Soon isn't soon enough. I live for those letters, the hopeful rare phone call. It seems like so long since I ever heard from him." Daphne sighed.

"If he could, he'd be here in a heart beat for you Daphne. We all know that, he loves you with a strong passion. It's the reason he's gone. To protect the nation, to protect you." Shaggy said, trying refresh her memory.

"I know, it's like half of me is dead." She said, holding back the tears that were wanting so bad to burst out. Shaggy hugged her.

"It's almost Christmas Daphne, cheer up. Or at least try, pretty please? It's what Fred would want." Shaggy said, comforting her the best he could.

"I'll try." She whispered.

"Like good, night Daph." He said, cutting off the light, letting the Christmas tree light the room. Once he was out of sight, Daphne held the last photo of them together. They went on a special "Last Date". It was the best night of Daphne's night, following to the worst day possible. Saying their goodbye's when he entered the jet, blew a kiss & tears were sheded.

Daphne tried so hard to fight the tears & be the strong person Fred needed her to be. It seemed impossible, before she knew it she felt a tear flow softly from the corner of her eye. It fell onto the frame of the photo. "I miss you so much Freddie." She said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." A voice said out of no where. Daphne was caught off gaurd.

"Who said that?" She sniffled. Then a black poof of smoke came from the unlit fire place. Daphne froze in shock. She finally could see a bright red outfit, with black boots.

"This is...impossible." She gasped. The obect got up, coughed then approached the red head. Daphne opened her mouth to scream for help. This Santa Clause had just snuck into their house. Santa put his hand over Daphne's mouth.

"Shh!" He said. Daphne's blue eyes grew wide. "I've brought you a special present." Santa said, removing his hand from Daphne's mouth. He knelt down on one knee, & dug through his bright red coat, pocket. Pulling out a small golden box. Daphne's eyes were glued to the man, he opened the small box.

"It's from Fred." He said, slipping a ring onto her finger. "Will you marry me Daph?...I mean him!" Santa said. Daphne laughed happily she she removed the hate, finding Fred's perfectly blond hair, sliding down the white beard.

"Freddie! Oh my gosh, it's you, it's really you!" She cried, knocking him to the floor, hugging him. "Yes Fred! Yes, I'll marry you!" She said. Fred smiled. He scooped her up.

"I've missed you so much Daphne! I couldn't leave you lonely on Christmas." Fred said, he put her gently on her feet. she looked into he blue eyes, the ones she'd missed more than possible.

"I've missed you too Freddie, more than you'll ever know.." She said, she put his Santa hat back onto his head. Then she stood up on her tip-toes. Kissing him.

Meanwhile upstairs.

"R I'm ronna ro ret a rack." Scooby told Shaggy. Shaggy & Velma were watching a movie together in Shaggy's room.

"Alright Scoob." Shaggy said. Scooby snuck down the steps quite as possible. He heard Daphne's giggled coming from the living area, he stuck his head around the corner.

He spotted Daphne, kissing Santa Clause. He quickly ran up the stairs, he flew open Shaggy's bed room door. Breathless, trying to find words to explain what he'd seen.

"Scooby, what's wrong!" Velma asked.

"Ri rust raw Raphne rissing Ranta Rause!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air, acting it our.

"Like, what! Dude, that's crazy!" Shaggy said.

"Daphne's going through a tough time with out Fred, she wouldn't be cheating on him with...Santa?" Velma said.

"Re ris!" Scooby insisted.

"Scooby there must be a more logic answer. Santa Clause isn't real." Velma protested.

"Like, really! Oh, man." Shaggy sighed. Velma rolled her eyes.

"Scooby, show us where you saw Daphne." Velma said, crossing her arms.

"Ro kay!" Scooby said.

Down stairs Fred & Daphne were talking.

"Why did you dress up like Santa Clause anyway Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"I wanted to suprise you, & the others. Promise me you won't tell them I'm here." Fred said. Daphne nodded.

"I promise."

"Good, I'm going to go hide the car. I'll be back in ten." Fred said, giving her one last kiss, then leaving the house.

"Come on Scoob, show us." Shaggy said. Scooby walked down the stairs.

"Ree!" He pointed into the living room. Three heads popped out of the corner.

"Yeah I see. Daphne. But, no Santa." Velma said smartly.

"Like Scooby doo, what are we gonna do with you?" Shaggy laughed.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Daphne asked, hearing their whispers.

"Well like it's a funny story Scooby said.." Shaggy started. Velma butted in.

"That he saw you kissing Santa Clause." Velma finished. Daphne gasped. Then started to laugh.

"That's impossible. Every one knows Santa isn't real." She laughed. "Well, I guess not every one." She said, looking at Scooby & the couple.

"Ha! See Scooby, told you." Velma said.

"Yeah, silly doggie." Daphne said patting him on the head.

"Grrr" Scooby said.

"Well, we should all get to bed now gang! Christmas is tomorrow!" Daphne said, slipping around the corner going to her bed room.

"Hmm, she's had a big mood bounce since a few minutes ago." Shaggy said.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"She was almost in tears talking to me about Fred. Now she's all cheery. Maybe she took my advice & cheered up a little..or a lot." Shaggy said,

"Rook! A row!" Scooby said, carrying a bright red Christmas bow in his mouth, dropping it on the floor in front of Velma.

"A bow! This looks like it was made for a jewlery sized box." Velma said.

"Like dude, that's weird. None of the gifts under the tree are missing bows." Shaggy said.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands Scooby & Shaggy." Velma said.

"Like, it doesn't sound the same as when Fred says it." Shaggy said.

TBC

One more chapter! Tell me what you think to get it!


	2. Chapter 2

Velma and Shaggy krept down the stairs, with Scooby following close behind. The three stuck their heads out of the corner of the stair way, peeping into the living area where they found one happy Daphne. She was still, resting on the sofa, gazing into the lights on the Christmas tree. A lone tear slid down her right cheek, she quickly wiped it away. Shaggy looked down to Velma, exchanging puzzled looks. Why did she appear to be so happy on the outside, but was crying at the same time?

"Daphne, something wrong? I thought you were going to bed.." Velma said, walking into the living room. Daphne jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said in a sweet best friend way. Daphne smiled gently and nodded.

"Oh it's okay..yeah, I'm fine. Really." Daphne replied, sliding her hand across her cheek to make sure the tears weren't obvious.

"Are you sure, you look like you've been crying.." Shaggy said, coming up behind Velma.

"Guys, I'm sure I'm fine..you're just going to have to believe me on this." she said, smiling happily at the three that were now standing in front of her.

"Daphne seriously. What's going on?" Velma said firmly, her temper was rising. Shaggy placed his hand on her shoulder. Daphne stood up and crossed her arms.

"I can't tell you guys, why can't you just believe me?" she said, darting off into her bedroom.

"Something's up Shaggy, and I plan to find out what."

"Like dude, she was kissing Santa Clause! Let's make her admit it!" Shaggy said, stating the obvious.

"Shh! Shaggy! Did you hear that?" Velma said, freezing. Shaggy, nodded. "I think it came from outside." Velma pointed, creeping over, with Shaggy.

"Like, zoinks!" Shaggy shouted.

"This cannot be real..." Velma gasped in disbelief.

"Ranta Rause!" Scooby panted happily. "Ree, I rold roo!" he said, with his tail wagging.

"Daphne must have really been kissing him!" Shaggy said, with eyes glued on the man in the red outfit, lying on the ground covered in snow.

"Well, Santa just fell from the sky so should we go help him?" Velma said.

"Like yeah, I'd hate to think of the spot we'd be on, on the naughty list if we just stood here and watched him." Shaggy said, opening the door.

"What in the world.." Velma said, hearing a cry out from above their heads on the roof of the front porch.

"Ahhh!" Daphne cried before landing right on top of Santa Clause himself.

"Daphne?!" The three shouted, confused.

"Daphne!" Santa Clause. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing his wet cold hands on her rose pink cheeks. Daphne nodded.

"I was so worried you had gotten hurt, I climbed out of my window to make sure you were okay when I slipped on a patch of ice and then..fell."

"What's going on here?" Shaggy interupted. The two looked over with blank looks on their faces.

"I think this mystery is just about solved!" Velma said, walked down the stairs and pulling off the jolly red hat off the man. "This "Santa Clause" is no other than our very own, Fredrick Jones!" Velma said smartly, with a bright smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Fred said happily, trying to hide the the blush on his cheeks.

"Fred!" Scooby and Shaggy shouted with glee, running into the snow, helping him up and giving him endless hugs. "Like we've missed you so much buddy!"

"Ha, I missed you too guys!" he sighed. Finally letting the two go, then pulling Velma in close for a friendly hello hug.

"I missed you big guy, and nice surprise, you had me fooled for a while there." Velma said.

"I missed you Velma, and I knew I couldn't fool you guys, but I took my chance." He laughed. "I mainly dressed up to deliever a special present to my girl." Fred said, looking to Daphne, taking her hand into his, showing the three other members of Mystery Incorporated the gorgeous diamond ring.

"Wow!" they gasped.

"We're getting married!" Daphne cried, hugging Fred tighter than ever before, feeling so happy to have him home safe.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Velma said.

"Like way to go dude!" Shaggy added.

"Thanks." Fred said. "I feel pretty lucky to have her." he said, giving her a small smile, then a gentle kiss on her cold cheek.

"Let's go inside where it's warm and celebrate." Velma said, leading the way into the front door.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby went into the kitchen to prepare some late night snacks, leaving the newly engaged couple for some alone time, at last.

"Sorry the figured it, I know that you had it planned out differently." Daphne said. Fred wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and playing with her new ring.

"It was perfect, Daph." he said softly. "I came home to my wonderful friends, had a white Christmas eve, and the girl of my dreams, and not to mention best friend, said _yes_."

"Oh Freddie, I'm so glad your home, with _me_. I've waited for this for so long, I've cried so many times. I've had so many sleepless nights, wondering if you were okay, where you were. I just wanted to hug you, hold you and let you know how much I love you." Daphne said, with a soft sweetness in her voice. Her words hit Fred's heart right in the middle. It was hard on him but even harder on her. Tears fell from his eyes, landing right on her hand. Daphne looked up into her teary eye'd best friend. She'd never seen Fred cry before. He never showed his emotions. "Freddie, are you okay?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, then gently lifted her into his arms.

"I love you Daphne Ann Blake. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll always come home for you. I'll never leave you alone." Daphne began to cry aswell.

"I love you." She said. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"It is.."

**THE END**

**Leave a review, and let me know, should I make this a story?! TELL ME! :D Thanks for everything guys! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
